


Clumsy

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Cat Puns, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, adrienette - Freeform, clumsy, heading towards sin, kind of sin, kwamis and powers aren't mentioned, puns, so you could consider this AU or post-reveal or whatever you want, there really isnt a plot to this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette is well-known for her leadership skills, compassion, creativity, and... clumsiness.Being so uncoordinated is a curse, really. But in this particular moment, it might just be a blessing.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Clumsy.)





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> I was blown away by the comments I received in the last chapter. You were all so incredibly sweet and lovely and it made me proud to be apart of such a wonderful fandom. I seriously cannot put into words how grateful I am for the responses I was given. I really appreciate it and I hope that I can repay that kindness somehow, hopefully by providing some decent quality Adrienette! 
> 
> That being said, today's oneshot is a little bit different from my others... I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> By the way, I rated this as T but if anyone thinks it deserves an M rating, please let me know right away!

Adrien invited Marinette into his room, letting her enter first (he was always such a gentleman). She didn't come over very often, perhaps due to Adrien wanting to be free from his house. He had been homeschooled most his life after all and his father wasn't exactly gung-ho about letting him leave as he pleases. Though he had seemed to become more lenient when Adrien became an adult.

Anyway, Marinette loved having Adrien over at her place, but sometimes her parents were just too overbearing. She was 18 for goodness sake! Sure, she loved them but sometimes she needed space, which is why she always found it so much more relaxing to go to his place. No one ever hovered around them and nobody interrupted their time alone.

It was peaceful. Relaxing, even.

It also gave them the opportunity to kiss without worry of someone walking in on them, which was the real main reason Marinette preferred his bedroom over hers, but she would never admit to that out loud. She didn't want Adrien to think she was some kind of _horny perv_.

Though, she was a virgin, so she definitely had some unsatisfied urges that would need attending to one day... hopefully sooner than later.

Maybe even today.

 _Think clean thoughts, think clean thoughts!_ Marinette silently reprimanded herself.

"Mari?" Adrien tapped her shoulder.

She whirled around so fast, that her clumsy genes kicked into high gear.

Almost in slow motion, her forearm had slammed into his chest.

He began to fall backwards and, with super fast reflexes rivalling the speed of her superhero abilities, Marinette grabbed onto his shirt to prevent his fall.

At least, that had been her goal. Instead, thanks to her poor balance, she was being dragged down with him.

She braced herself for the likely painful impact (though Adrien would take the brunt of the fall) and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Oddly enough, they landed on something bouncy and higher up than the floor.

_Oh._

They had landed on his bed—which was made of something like down feathers and soft baby bums and fresh snow and clouds and marshmallows ( _holy cow_ she loved his bed)—in a rather compromising position. Her body was flush against his, fitting together perfectly like two connecting puzzle pieces.

Her lips had landed on his collarbones. Collarbones which she noticed were smooth and smelled amazing. She inhaled deeply without thinking.

"M-Marinette?" Adrien whispered breathlessly.

At that, she snapped out of it and pulled back slightly, removing her weight from him, putting her hands on either side of his head.

They looked into each other's glazed eyes, an electric current running between them.

It was as if time had stopped for them as they took in one another with hungry eyes.

Marinette slowly dipped her head, until her lips were hovering a hairbreadth apart from his.

Adrien slid his fingers into her silky hair and pulled her lips to meet his in a gentle kiss.

He pulled away momentarily, eyes half-lidded and full of desire, to check on her reaction.

Her eyes mirrored his, the response he had been hoping for. Gripping her hip with his other hand, he pulled her back in for another kiss; this one was passionate.

She cupped his warm cheeks as she kissed him, taking his lower lip between his teeth and sucking tenderly. He groaned in response.

Giggling, she teased, "What? You liked that? But the cat hasn't even got your tongue yet."

Chuckling, he quipped, "Then, come get it, scaredy-cat."

Marinette happily acquiesced, returning her lips to his. Adrien licked her lips, requesting access, which she eagerly granted.

Moaning, Marinette dragged her hand down his cheek, along his neck, brushing past his chest and stomach, before stopping at the waistband of his pants. Playfully, she slipped her finger into his boxer briefs, earning her a gasp from his swollen lips.

She smirked. Then without warning, she sat up, causing Adrien to whine in protest. He had been thoroughly enjoying all the sensations, touches, noises, and smells, only to have it snatched all away in a split second.

"You are so distracting, I almost forgot we have work to do!" She laughed as though she hadn't just been intensely making out with her boyfriend, but her flushed face clearly gave away their prior activity.

"Excuse me, but whose fault is it that we ended up like that?" Adrien asked rhetorically as he sat up. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to mold her against him again. She returned the hug, draping her arms around his neck. He loved the way she felt so soft and warm in his arms. It was pure bliss.

"It's not my fault I was cursed with the clumsy gene," Marinette muttered, unwilling to shoulder the blame.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's a curse actually. After all, it's allowed me to catch you many times and this time it lead to something more fun than simply holding you," Adrien rebutted cheekily, giving her a loving squeeze as he burrowed his face into her neck.

Marinette blushed, reminiscing on that moment they had and secretly wishing she hadn't stopped it.

Shaking her head, she retorted, "Well, unfortunately, my clumsiness won't get the work done, so we will have to continue our... _session_ later."

Adrien beamed. "It's a _purr_ omise! I _cat_ wait." And he sealed their promise with a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm noticing a trend with my stories... all of them contain the two dorks as an established couple. Oops. Well, whatever. These two being together is what I crave and the show hasn't given it to me yet, so this is just me taking matters into my own hands! 😏
> 
> I also left out the kwamis because of obvious reasons (i.e., they're not really great for romantic/sexy moods 😂).
> 
> Anyway I hope this was okay. I may go further in a later prompt (not necessarily continuing this, but I could) but I'll probably generally stick with cute fluff and humor. I find sin more difficult to write. 😅🙈
> 
> As always, I will warmly accept kudos, comments, and bookmarks with open arms! ❤


End file.
